


Prison Letters

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Courtroom Drama, Crimes, F/M, Felony, Handwriting, Letters, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Stupidity, Therapy, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Jack and Maddie Fenton have been sentenced to life in prison for numerous offenses. The only thing keeping them going is their letters to each other. So let's read some of those letters, shall we?
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: one-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9





	Prison Letters

**Author's Note:**

> PhantomS14 did the picture

A small white room with a locked metal door. It'd give anyone claustrophobia. No one willingly as for a room like this. After all, no one _asks_ to be put in prison! But everywhere Maddie and Jack Fenton turned, they're trapped in the small white room and miles apart from each other. They still couldn't believe that they'd been convicted of the crimes that they said they'd committed!

Maddie and Jack Fenton had been ghost hunters. And didn't think they broke any laws. However, the state had found them guilty of countless felonies. The list included. Attempted murder in the first degree. Unregistered firearms, conspiracy to commit terrorism, terrorism, tax evasion. Reckless endangerment, disorderly conduct, destruction of public and private propriety. Intent to dispute drugs, multiple DUI, and pose a severe safety risk to others' public and health.

Even though they _had_ willingly committed these transgressions, they still thought themselves guiltless. Their rational motive came down to their obsession with ghosts. Being oblivious to the fact their actions would be considered felonies. As it was, they'd been sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. And, of course, they'd been sent to two different prisons that were miles apart from each other.

Since prison didn't allow email and the Fentons never had anyone visit them, the only thing they could do was write letters to each other. It remained the only thing that kept them sane. Presently Maddie was writing a letter to Jack. When it came down to their letters, Maddie's had elegant handwriting. Furthermore, her letters followed all the rules of grammar perfectly.

On the other hand,

Jack's was quite sloppy and overflowing with grammar mistakes. It seemed Jack hadn't paid any attention when it came to learning cursive or learning about grammar. Maddie looked down at her completed letter to double-check for mistakes. Satisfied, she read it out loud to make sure it sound good.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _Being kept apart in these catastrophic rooms continues to drive me batty. I know we adore jumpsuits, but I rather not be wearing a CORRECTIONAL INSTITUTION one._ _The other women around here still sneer and make ill-mannered jokes about me. Calling me a fruitcake and asking how long was I on drugs! I don't care for that attention._

_Something occurred a month ago that might shock you. I saw your old college roommate Vlad! He looked different, but I knew it was him. He's evidently gotten married as he was with a woman who could've only been his wife._

_To say she was a stunner is an understatement. To anyone passing by this woman, be an angel sent by God himself!_ _Evidently, they're seeking to fund programs to improve the inmates' lives here. We now have tutoring sessions and also creative activities._

 _It makes things a little less boring and takes your mind off being in a correctional institution for a few hours._ _Other then that, I got nothing else to say. I hope you reply soon, and honey, please don't talk about how you miss fudge again. Love, Maddie."_

A week later, Maddie's letter arrived at the correctional institution Jack was confined in. He also wasn't treated incredibly well. Given everyone found him to be an imbecile and got so aggravated with his blabbering! Jack had been thrown in solitary confinement more than once to disturb because of his ludicrous personality. Moreover, being clueless about reading body language.

In fact, he'd just got back from being in solitary confinement due to causing an incident a week ago in the cafeteria, yet again exasperating everyone when he wouldn't shut up about specters.

Jack Fenton has always been a few sandwiches short of a picnic. A child in an overgrown man's body. He even had failed the CAT test in high school. So it boggled everyone's mind back at college how he even got. In fact, the prosecutors in the Fenton's trial had given them both IQ tests, and Jack failed so miserably that they'd said even Forrest Gump was light years ahead of him.

Of course, they didn't realize they're insulting him. He thought it was a compliment, again showing how ignorant he actually was. He also didn't seem to understand what being in prison meant. The way he carried on, he either thought of this as a vacation or that he eventually gets out.

Right now, he was chatting up the guard escorting him back to his cell. The guard had to show a lot of restraint not to harm him. Even if he was invading his personal space and yet again wouldn't shut up. Finally, Jack returned to his cell with the guard, adding that he'd make an appointment with the prison's psychiatrist tomorrow morning, and there was a letter for him.

Then, locking down the door, Jack was left alone. "Geez, what is wrong with these people? They've got to be plenty of spooks in this place! If I only had my ecto-pistol!" Looking down at the letter in his hand, he saw it was from his wife. He quickly read it and then got down to writing his own. If you could make sense of it and gave it to someone to correct, it would translate to this.

" _Dear Mads_

_How are you doing? Everything is hunky-dory here! I'm best buddies with everyone! They can't get enough of me! Last week I regaled all of them by telling them all about ghost anatomy!_

_They're really thrilled by it! They even started a friendly wrestling match with me because they loved it so much. I don't understand why they take me to the grounding room every time we have a little fun._

_Ain't we all adults? Why do I need to go to a time-out? Geez! Also, tomorrow they're making me talk to some quack! Never trust any of those so-call shrinks!_ _If he really was Vladdy, maybe we can get him to help us out of here! He's my best friend! Surely he'd want to help his old buddies out of being wrongly thrown into a nuthouse!_

_So let's send him a letter next time! He's got to get us out of here! Till the next time, see you, Maddie!"_

Though Jack wrote countless letters to his 'best friend," after that, they're always returned to the sender. Jack again wasn't sharp enough to realize that Vlad didn't like him and wouldn't help him. So the Fentons were to remain in prison thanks to their own actions and those of the Ancients, ensuring they never endangered anyone again!


End file.
